


Take Me Home

by jurdanhell



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: :D, F/M, QoN - Freeform, and a decent amount of fluff, cardan x jude - Freeform, feat. drunk jude, holly black - Freeform, jude x cardan, jurdan - Freeform, sleepy cardan, tcp, tfota, the cruel prince - Freeform, the queen of nothing, the wicked king, tqon, twk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurdanhell/pseuds/jurdanhell
Summary: jude interrupts cardan’s sleepy need for cuddles with drunken shenanigans
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Take Me Home

Jude rolled over on the bed, the light comforters beneath her made her feel as if she were floating. Sunlight peaked in through the curtains, the room turning golden with morning sun.

Her eyes wouldn’t close, she couldn’t will herself to sleep if she tried. She turned back to Cardan, half asleep beneath the coverlets beside her. He brought a hand to her shoulder, hoping to have her settle into his arms, preventing her jostling.

Jude picked up his hand by his fingers, pinching them between her own, then lacing them together. She brought his fingers to her lips. “Dance with me,” she said, a whisper of her words tracing his skin. 

Cardan smiled softly in his sleep, even as his brows furrowed with his wife’s drunken antics. “It is early in the morning, Jude, dear, and I am tired,” he said, his rough voice laced with sleep like a drug.

Jude brushed the backs of her fingers along his cheek, feeling his cool skin against her own and brushing the curls out of his eyes. “Please?”

Cardan didn’t answer, and Jude had almost convinced herself that he was asleep. Then, he slipped out from beneath the covers, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. There was fatigue written in every line of his face, but when he rounded Jude’s side of the bed and saw the smile she wore just for him, he smiled, too.

He linked their fingers together, and pulled Jude to her feet gently. Cardan opened his mouth to ask her about the type of dance when she leaned into him entirely, wrapping her arms around his waist. His hands rested awkwardly at her shoulders for a moment, the still shock of her embrace lining his features before he copied the way she sunk into him.

It could’ve hardly been called a dance, with Jude’s current inability to do more than rock on her feet without falling over and Cardan’s tired mentality. He held them both upright as they swayed slowly. At one point, he’d stopped to spin her in his arms.

“I wish we could live together already,” Jude felt like her world was spinning too fast; it’s colours blurring into one dizzying monstrosity of light and shapes forming as one. But Cardan held her steady anyways, and the only thing Jude was certain about, then, was her need for having him close, always.

Cardan’s chin rested atop Jude’s head as he raised a brow, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see it. “We  _ do _ live together, darling,” he said, confusion in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jude said, feeling her heartbeat finally settle against Cardan’s skin. “But I mean all the time, not just sometimes.” Jude yawned. Tiredness was contagious, she decided.

Cardan pulled away from Jude to look her in the eye, but her head lay on his chest, her ear against his bare skin. He froze — she was listening to his heartbeat. Jude smiled against him, feeling it speed up beneath her.

Jude lifted her head to look at him, his attention trained on the wall behind her. She brought her hands to his cheeks, gently pulling him back to her. Cardan rest his forehead against hers, breathing in the calm.

Jude looked up at him again, then at her own nose, a look somewhere between confusion and curiosity written plainly on her face. “Hey, Cardan,” she said, her gaze steady. “Do you think I can bite my own nose?”

There was no way he’d let her forget about this tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr; feel free to send me one if you have anything you’d like me to write (just know it might take me a minute to get to)! <3 :)


End file.
